User blog:Book Beliefs/ONE SHOT: Character Deaths
GONE Fitz Vacker She felt as though she couldn’t breathe. Each passing moment staring at the lifeless body in front of her brought more and more pain; until she collapsed under it. The scratches that covered her body felt nothing compared to his state. The burns and scars were insignificant. He was dead. She didn’t know how much she was shaking until she felt a warm hand pull her into a hug. She did not have to look at Keefe to see the tears that he was so badly trying to conceal. Fitz was his best friend. He was his brother. As much as Keefe was trying to be strong, the liquid loss leaked from his eyes. Their cries of heart-break matched in rhythm. Sophie was walking into the house of mourn. At this moment, she didn’t care about the tears and snot that covered Keefe’s jerkin. She didn’t care about the Neverseen, or Vespera, or even Gisela. At this moment, she cared about Fitz. Keefe held onto her like she was all he had left, and she let out mountain shaking sobs that she was sure that even Fitz’s spirit could hear. She didn’t know how long they stayed like that. All she knew was that when she saw Fitz’s dimmed teal eyes, the tears that she had forced down came back up. When Keefe saw Sophie’s crushed expression, his heart broke even more. Not only was his best friend gone, but a part of the girl he loved was gone too. Keefe Sencen Sophie couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t move. Neither could Keefe. Not anymore, not ever again. His always perfectly tousled hair was left flat and covered in ashes. He would never have wanted this. Not only his dirty hair, but also for Sophie to feel defeated. But she couldn’t stop herself. She couldn’t stop the tears that had formed in her eyes and blurred her vision. She couldn’t help the broken cries of loss that escaped her lips. She couldn’t stop any of it, and she wasn’t going to try either. She bit the inside of her cheek so hard that it began to bleed. That was what this was about, right? Blood. Death. Power. Gisela couldn’t stop her own son from dying, and the monster had the nerve to feel no guilt. This only made Sophie angry, but this was not the time for madness. Her shaking fingers brushed the hair off of Keefe’s eyes. He was smiling. Even his last expression was an illusion. How had she not seen it before? Keefe was in love. Keefe was in love with her. But she was too denying of it. A single tear leaked from her eye. She had loved him too. But it was too late now. Her single droplet turned into a waterfall. It was too late. It was too late to go back and solve this. It was too late to go back and save Keefe. It was too late for her to leave earth with him. The Neverseen didn’t matter. The boy she loved, no loves, was gone. There was no stopping the stream coming from her eyes. Her crushed heart would not mend, not now, not ever. At this moment, all she wished for was to be with him, whether in the blinding light, or the depths of her doom. Her heart beated for him, but his could no longer beat for her. Her cried of pain left clean spots on his otherwise soot covered face. She found her knuckles turning white as she clenched his shirt. Her pale knuckles matched his colourless face… She found her face buried into his ashened shirt, nothing moved except her heaving shoulders. Even with the traces of his sacrifice covering his body, he still held the warmth that always comforted her. But… there was something different this time. That warmth felt hollow, missing, almost gone. To say her heart was crushed was an understatement. Her heart was toxic, poisoned, demolished. The broken pieces swirled into a hurricane of anger and grief. Anger at the Neverseen for doing this. Anger at herself for not stopping this fate. Anger at the Black Swan for not making her good enough to save him. That anger was overridden by grief. The hurricane stopped, and rather became the rain that was now dropping onto her back and sliding down her shirt, as cold as the blood that stopped moving in Keefe’s body. Sophie Foster was lost. And this time, Keefe Sencen couldn’t find her. Category:Blog posts